The Horror Of Muggle Books
by Nattily Black
Summary: Hermione spent the last week of summer with her muggle friends, all of them who seemed to be obsessed over some muggle book or the other. All they ever talked about was 'feels' 'ships' and 'canons'. Confused, Hermione decided to read a few of the books. Suddenly she understood what her friends meant. Read and Review I do not own Happy Potter


_The Horror of Muggle Books_

**Name**: The Horror of Muggle Books

**Summary**:

Hermione spent the last week of summer with her muggle friends, all of them who seemed to be obsessed over some muggle book or the other. All they ever talked about was 'feels' 'ships' and 'canons'. Confused, Hermione decided to read a few of the books. Suddenly she understood what her friends meant. Read and Review

**Author**: Nattily Black

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be book only about the seventh year, then twenty books explaining how they lived till the Epilogue. Then another 50 books about how it was after the epilogue and then 40 books about the Marauders, Jily, The Next Generation, The Founders and, you get what I'm trying to say here right?

Also, if you haven't read the following books The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mocking Jay, Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, Percy Jackson Series, The Faults in Our Stars and The Book Thief** First**, read it when you can, these books are pretty amazing! And **Second:** Spoiler Alert!

**Authors Note**: This is my first fan fiction. I got the idea while I was staring at my jam packed book shelf Reviews are wanted, since I need to improve my writing and reviews help.

I'll shut up now, read away!

Hermione hummed thoughtfully.

Muggle books

Hermione, even though muggle born, she never read any muggle book. She never felt the need too. All the books she picked up seemed to be about heart break or falling/being in love. But after her muggle friends seemed to talk only about these books, she decided it was time she read a few.

She walked to the back of the library, where there were muggle books for the muggle studies class, she doubted that the books she wanted would be there but she muttered a locating spell anyway. Instantly, five books flew to the table closest to her. She walked over to the table and looked at them.

_Divergent_ by Veronica Roth, _The Hunger Games_ by Susanne Collins, _Percy Jackson and the lightning thief_ by Rick Riorand, _Mortal Instruments_ by Cassandra Clair and _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer. Huh, every single book in the world _is_ in the Hogwarts library.

Hermione examined the books one by one, she picked up _Twilight _remembering what her friend Casey had said about the book being the best she read, and Casey seemed to have a good taste in everything else so.._. _Forty pages later she threw the book across the library and cursed her stupid brain to pick up such a stupid book. She made a mental note never to listen to any book which Casey told her to read and also made a mental note to never read any vampire themed books written by muggles since they were all sparkly vampires.

Hermione looked at the rest of the book, she had loads of time to spend, all her homework was done, Ginny was busy trying to fix up Luna and Neville and almost always miserably failing, Ron and Harry were out practicing for Qudditch since their next match was with Ferret boy, sighing she pick up a book called _The Hunger Games. _This book was recommended to her by Matt. He definitely wouldn't be into sparkly vampires so she decided the book would be better. She flipped the book around and red the summary.

Ten minutes later

Hermione cursed and said "I'll crucio Capitol" then after a series of sighs and gasps she started tearing up "Oh Peeta!" she cried. Another forty minute later she said "Yes, they can go home!" then seconds later "NO! Don't eat the berries" she put the book down, three minutes after and hunted for the second book titled _Catching Fire_. She was done with _Hunger games_ in about two hours, _Catching Fire_ in three because of her constant tearing up and screams of agony, and _Mocking Jay_ took over five hours since her sobs and tears made it hard for her to read and the depression the book puts you trough make it hard for your mind to work.

Harry and Ginny had come into the Library searching for Hermione, dinner was almost over. They found Hermione sobbing at the back. Clutching onto a blue book and shaking in her chair "Hermione?" Ginny cried and ran to hug her friend. Harry followed, Hermione she screamed "Don't touch me!" Ginny and Harry stopped and then looked at each other, what was happening? "There is no purpose in my life anymore! Finnick is dead, Prim too!" Hermione choked out and burst into tears. The rest of the night, Hermione was crying, yelling out random things, mostly "Finnick is DEAD!"

Next morning, Harry and Ginny learnt that it was because of a Muggle book Hermione had picked up.

Hermione had to get her mind off the books called Hunger Games (Ron believed it was about food, Hermione hexed him for saying that); and picked up another one called "Divergent" Two days later, Hermione was in a worse state. She would cry during arthimacy screaming "Oh poor Four!" and would keep screaming things like "Why would you do that to me Veronica!?"

Ginny took a book called _The Book thief_ for Hermione, she read the summary, flipped through the books, and "How much could a book like this affect her?" she asked Ron. The answer was a lot, lot more! Hermione sat up a whole night sobbing "Damn Hitler" and "I miss Rudy". She would sob and scream during classes more often and was sent back to the common room over four times between classes because of her constant sobbing.

Harry picked up _Percy Jackson_ for her later that evening learning that it was from a twelve year old point of view, how much could a twelve year old hurt her? He looked at Ginny who had a book called Notebook in her hand "I mean it's a Greek boy going to a new lace and trying to fit in? Don't you think that's something like us?" Ginny just hummed and put the notebook back into the shelf

Six days later Hermione had become isolated. Taking about her feeling being crushed, she also started talking about something called Percebeth and many other nonsensical things. Including a place called Tarturas. The books seemed to make her want to die, Seamus asked her why she wouldn't die now "Blood of Olympus" was her answer and she burst into tears right after. Later that night, Seamus got hexed four times.

Two days later Hermione was walking towards the Library when some she felt someone behind her, she turned around and Harry stood behind her, he said "Sorry Hermione" and then her world went blank.

She woke up few hours later in the infirmary; Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, George, Molly Weasley, Luna, Neville, Parvati and many Gryffindor's were standing around her bed. Harry started "This is an intervention" he said. Three hours later, Hermione promised she wouldn't read muggle book for a month.

After a month off muggle books Hermione felt a little better tough her heart did deem to shatter into a million pieces when she read the title of those books. She didn't sob tough, she was a lot stronger, in one month, Hermione learned to keep herself for breaking down.

Hermione learnt one important fact.

Muggle books were The books of horror.

If any living being had read those book and haven't cried, they were not normal.

Mini Epilogue:

Hermione sat down on her sofa. Working in the ministry was hard work. She need time to relax and now at three in the morning seemed to be the only time she could do anything relaxing, she couldn't sleep because of her nightmares (Ron had decided to go to Romania for a week to help out his brothers and sleeping without Ron was basically laying down and closing your eyes only to relive the worst moments of your life) so she decided to watch a little television.

Some show names Sherlock was on.

Oh well, what else to watch.

_**THE END **_

**Last Authors Note**:

So, what do _you_ think?

Read, Review and uh, criticize? Point out every single mistake, even if it is the in the Authors Note, Disclaimer, Summary, where ever.

Thank you.

Optional Read:

Well, since I just wrote in down and then uploaded it right after, I didn't take into account how many days it would be for each book. For me it was one day each book, a maximum was for Mocking Jay because I was crying for at least three hours after Finnick had… Died *sobs*

Sorry.

Review!


End file.
